1. Field
The following description relates to a method of advertising to a mobile terminal connected to a femto base station, and a communication method of a mobile terminal, a femto base station, and a macro base station.
2. Description of Related Art
Femtocells may be classified into various types, for example, a personal femtocell that may be used to provide an ultrahigh speed transmission service within a predetermined area, a commercial femtocell to provide an advertisement service for sales promotion of a shop, and an authorized femtocell to provide a location service. Most femtocell applications focus on a user's convenience but do not sufficiently consider benefits to various installers and administrators.
In a personal femtocell, a femtocell installer and an administrator may be substantially the same as a service beneficiary, and therefore, various administrative rights need not be distinguished. However, in a commercial femtocell, there is a need to distinguish the rights of a femtocell installer with those of a femtocell administrator in order to protect commercial rights.